Pasión roja
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Antonio x Lovino. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Había ganado. Corrió alrededor del campo gritando de euforia y levantando finalmente la copa dorada que se había merecido. Lágrimas de felicidad descendían por su rostro, y cuando le enfocaban con la cámara, solo podía decir: "¡va por ti, Lovi!". Por supuesto, el pequeño veía eso por la televisión del hotel y tiraba el mando a la pared, maldiciendo al español por hacer esas cosas frente a todo el mundo.

Cuando Toño entró a la habitación, tras una gran fiesta de celebración y estar agotado del partido, vio a Lovi acostado en sofá. La tv seguía emitiendo repeticiones de los últimos partidos del mundial, así que bajó el volumen para que no molestase al Italiano. Ya fuera por estar un poco borracho, o por el cansancio, tardó en darse cuenta de que Lovi solo llevaba puesta una camiseta roja de la selección, con su nombre atrás. Estaba totalmente desnudo y sonrojado, seguramente por la botella de Rioja que tenía en la mesa, medio vacía, y además se estaba abrazando de brazos y piernas a una almohada roja y amarilla, como la bandera española.

Antonio se quedó paralizado, mirándolo y pensando en lo bonito que es, tanto que no se pudo resistir a acariciar su cabello lentamente. Pero no se detuvo ahí, y empezó a bajarla. Acariciando con la puntita de los dedos su cuello, su espalda, y finalmente metiéndola bajo la camiseta, rozando su trasero pequeñito. Al sentir su mano ahí, Lovi gimió dormido, y dijo "d-detente kono yaro". Por supuesto estaría soñando, pero Antonio lo interpreto como que de verdad quería que entrase al ataque. Así que atendiendo los deseos de su pequeño italiano, metió uno de los deditos entre sus nalgas, y empezó a abrir suavemente el orificio, haciendo círculos para que entrase suavemente y no se despertase Lovi.

El pequeño no dejaba de gemir, y la almohada española acabó un poco mojada por la excitación que le producía el dedito de Antonio. Pero el español no podía contenerse, así que se puso detrás de él a morderle la oreja y saborearla. Pero eso provocó que Lovi se despertase bruscamente, se sonrojase más por lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo, y le diera unas cuantas ostias con el cojín a Antonio.

-¿¡FIGLIO DI PUTTANA, QUE ME ESTABAS HACIENDO! -siguió golpeándole mientras lanzaba insultos en italiano sin parar-.

-¡L-loviii mi pequeño no te enfades! S-solo estoy un poco borracho...

-¡¿Y no viste que yo también? -señaló con su mano la botella de vino Rioja que tanto insistió Antonio en que la probase-. ¡Eres un puto cerdo que me hace cosas hasta estando dormido, joder!

-Pero Lovi... Estabas tan lindo así de sonrojado... -le acarició la cara ahora que el Italiano había hecho una pausa en golpearle, pero se la apartó rápido por otra ostia que recibió en la entrepierna-.

-¡Eres incorregible, cabrón! ¡Me voy a casa! Además ya has terminado tu trabajo aquí, ¿no?

-¡Espera Lovi!

Antonio le siguó a la habitación, en la que Lovi empezó a hacer la maleta rápidamente. Esta vez le había molestado y mucho, pero tenía un plan para quedarse una última noche más en África. Se tiró encima del italiano en la cama, y empezó a besar su cuello sin dejar que se moviese.

-Ahora estás despierto, mi pequeño, disfrutemos... Quiero que me perdones.

-¡Suéltame joder! ¡¿Crees que te perdonaré así?

-No, así no... ¿Pero no se siente bien? -le dijo dándole varias lamidas a su cuello y volviéndose muy cariñoso por el alcohol-.

-E-eres un jodido pesado...

-Pero reconoce que te gusta, Lovi...

Entonces bajó su mano mientras lo besaba, y empezó a acariciar su pequeño miembro y, así, a escuchar los gemiditos de su amor. Le encantaba verlo así de indefenso, intentando resistirse pero a la vez dejando que lo manosease todo lo que quisiera. Bajó también su cabeza y la metió dentro de la camiseta de la selección, para lamer su pecho blanquito y suave. Lovi solo podía agarrar su cabeza y dejar que el inútil español hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Tal vez por estar aún algo borracho, o tal vez porque de verdad lo deseaba. Además, durante el partido estuvo tocándose mientras veía al español jugar con la pelota, y ahora que lo tenía para él... No pensaba rechazarle, de ninguna forma.

Tras asegurarse que Lovino estuviera lo suficientemente excitado, le puso de espaldas y metió de nuevo sus dedos entre sus nalgas, para separarlas y agrandarle el trasero, mientras con la otra mano seguía masturbándole por delante. El italiano se abrazó al cabezal de la cama, y cada vez que notaba los dedos del español meterse dentro de él, gemía fuerte, casi gritando, y respirando con mucha dificultad.

-¿Estas preparado pequeño? -preguntó Antonio, quitando el dedito de adentro-.

-S-solo hazlo y no preguntes, imbécil...

Y así le concedió el deseo, introduciendo su "varita mágica española" en el interior de Lovino, mientras este gemía fuerte de placer y apretaba las manos, agarrando el metálico de la cama. Antonio continuó introduciéndolo hasta lo mas profundo que podía, abrazándose a su chico y saboreando su cuello mientras movía la cadera. El italiano no dejaba de gemir y a veces gritar de placer y pidiéndole más, junto a los sonidos de la cama moviéndose cada vez más fuerte por las embestidas del ganador del mundial. Disfrutaba como nunca metiendo otras "pelotas" y acariciando el cuerpo del pequeño Lovi. Tal vez por el vino, pero Lovi no pudo aguantar demasiado placer, y cuando notó que Antonio le mordía el cuello, se corrió contra la almohada a chorro, respirando con dificultad por culpa del placer.

-Ahh Lovi te corriste tan rápido.. ¿ahora como terminaré yo...?

-¡I-idiota! ¡Te dije que no hables, ostia!

Tras ese insulto, se giró y empezó a chupar el miembro de Antonio, sobre todo la puntita para volverlo más loco, mientras le miraba a los ojos totalmente sonrojado y excitado. El español también estaba excitado, y es por eso que cada lamida le volvía loco, y más si le miraba con esa carita. Ahora era él quien se agarraba al respaldo de la cama y disfrutaba de como su pequeño le chupaba el miembro sin parar y lentamente, como si quisiera castigarle y no ir más rápido a posta. Pero llegó un momento en que tampoco pudo aguantar el placer de su lengua, y acabó corriéndose sin avisar en su boca. Lovi no se apartó, ni siquiera entonces, porque deseaba que Toño disfrutase de su boca y le usase para lo que él quisiera. Antonio se colocó a un lado de la cama y abrazó a Lovino, que tosió un poco pero acabó tragándose su corrida y estaba algo confuso aún por la excitación.

-Solo una noche más, Lovi... -le dijo suspirando y relajándose por fin-.

-Tu ganas...

-Sabes que siempre gano, por ti. -replicó el español, mostrando su mejor sonrisa y orgulloso de hacerlo todo para impresionar a su pequeño-.

-Baka...

El pequeño giró la mirada, molesto y a la vez sonrojado, antes de quedarse dormidos, juntos y agotados. Fue una noche memorable, por muchas cosas, y no solo por la pasión roja que representaba Antonio, sino por el amor que les unía y parecía un sueño hecho realidad.


End file.
